


Spar With Me

by EpicKiya722



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Making Out, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Relationships: Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Spar With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



"Spar with me."

Sophie stops mid-swing at the punching bag in front of her. She cocks her head and gives the other woman a questioning stare.

"Hm?"

Julia chuckles, taking steps closer to her. "Spar with me. Really could use a..." The look she gives Sophie is a quick glance over. "... partner."

The dark haired woman finds her cheeks warming up a little, thinking her mind is playing tricks on her. It sounded like Julia was flirting, but nonetheless she accepts.

The duo move to the mats, Sophie feeling eyes on her. As she turns and sees that Julia was smiling at her, getting into a starting position for the first round. She gets into her own stance, trying her hardest to not feel any at all intimidated by her.

"Ready, Sophie?"

"Ready."

Julia swings first and Sophie dodges. She counters with a kick and Julia blocks it.

This goes on for a while, neither of them knowing for how long. Blows were exchanged, attacks were dodged or blocked. And occasionally, there were a few laughs and taunts thrown in there.

Sophie goes to deliver a punch and Julia grabs her, spinning her around and holding her against her own body. Sophie's back to her front. The adrenaline that pumps through them both, heats their bodies and surely felt through the position. Sophie is sure that Julia caught the sudden chill that ran down her spine, being she was so close. Julia's breathing brushes against her ear when she whispers.

"Impressive, Sophie."

Their closeness and Julia's flirty manner throws Sophie for a loop and she doesn't get to blink before she found herself flat on her back on the mat. Her wrists were pinned to the sides of her head and Julia was above her, hovered over her and between her legs. Her eyes peered into hers.

"But not impressive enough."

"..."

Sophie's browns are wide and stares from Julia's intense, smug stare to her grinning lips. Her throat is dry and she swears her attraction to Julia grew. She can't find herself to say anything, instead just staring from the other woman's lips to her eyes.

Julia notices the uneasiness and realizes what was up. She feels even more confidence before and takes the chance. She leans down, pressing her lips against Sophie who easily complies. The kiss starts soft for just a few seconds before both get a little more bold and heated. Sophie is pressed against Julia when they both sit up, she in her lap. Julia's hands find a place on the small of her back and her waist and her arms are loosely hugged around her neck. Sophie wants to this to go even little more further, but her brain reboots in time when footsteps are heard.

They somehow manage to recollect themselves and get to their feet as one of the agents enter the training room.

"Got an alert on Alice. She's on the move.", she says before leaving.

The women exchanges looks, the spike of want hitting them seeing the other with kiss swollen lips. However, they're aware they have to get a move on.

"I'm guessing I can ask you for on a date and possibly more, right?", Julia chuckles, giving Sophie a soft smile. A smile that was more hopeful than prideful and flirtatious.

Sophie playfully hits her arm. "I just don't kiss anyone. I'll take you up on that offer."


End file.
